


Unconsciousness

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Help, Kissing, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: Ringo is alone and drinks too much.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Unconsciousness

„What‘s the fucking point anymore?“ Richard slurred and almost tripped over the carpet. He had spent the whole evening drinking, alone, Barbara was on a business trip, far away somewhere in America. „WHAT’S THE FUCKING... P.. POINT.“ he shouted, nobody would hear it anyway. He slumped to the ground, right before the couch. The bottle of wine on the coffee table was what he wanted, needed right now — to feel somehow better. He knew the mix with half a bottle of scotch would make him forget everything, at least for a while and he would sleep the whole night through, and the morning as well. Richard grabbed the bottle and a corkscrew, opening it rather quickly, he didn’t need a glass at all. He drank rather quickly, the taste was not that important, Richard just wanted to be so drunk that he would forget about all of it, forget about him. He clinged to the bottle, trying hard not to think about him. He drank some more before he shouted „FUCK!...“ The drummer could do whatever he wanted, he couldn’t stop thinking about George, his former band mate, his best friend, a great musician and a damn good—looking one. Ringo froze and put the bottle down. „Shit.... no,no,no...“ He didn’t want to think about him, at least not in this way. „He’s.. a ... friend...“ he mumbled and continued his selfytalk „Ah...very good... looking... FUCK!“ he slammed his fist against the table and cursed at how it hurt. „What... do I do...“ Ringo wondered if he could even meet George ever again and not act weird around him, he had realised that he probably felt more for the guitarist. „Georgie...“ he slowly got up and stumbled over to the telephone, dialed his number and waited. He didn’t expect him to actual pick up the phone, it was 2 a.m. after all. The phone rang and Ringo waited „Uh...hello.“ Georges voice made his heart skip a beat. „G...Geo.“ The only word Richard could get out right now. „Ringo?“ „Y..yeah! It’s me... Ringo...“ he tried hard to speak the words right so George wouldn’t get suspicious. „You alright?... it’s 2 a.m.“ „Y..yeah.. just.. wanted to talk.“ The elder brang out and played with the wire of the telephone. „You sound a little odd... what’s the matter.“ Ringo wondered if George was alone at home and why he was awake at this time. „I... don’t know...“ It was the truth, Ringo didn’t know what was wrong with him, why he always thought about the man on the other line. „You Sound odd... did you take something ?“ „Well... nah... not really... I..I just wanted to hear you...“ Richard bit his lip. There was silence for a moment. „Ritchie... I am getting worried.. please stay where you are. I get ready and come over.“ Richard didn’t say anything, he just noticed that Geo had hung up. Richard sat down on the floor again, sitting there silently before he crawled back to The couch. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. 

After a while he could hear the doorbell ring, with some problems he got up and stumbled to the door. George was knocking now. „Coming...“ Ringo said and opened the door   
, a little weak on his knees. „Ringo...“ George came inside, grabbing the smaller man by his shoulders. „What has gotten into you...“ he mumbled and closed the door before he guided Ringo back to the living room. „Sit down...“ he gently pushed him onto the couch and looked around, noticing the bottle of whine on the table. „Why are you alone... where is your wife?“ Richard only blinked, now staring at the man in front of him. „Ringo!“ The elder tried to concentrate „She... is... somewhere... America.“ he babbled, still focused on the younger. „That‘s the reason you drank so much?“ Ringo only shook his head. „You are the reason I drink so much...“ he said hoarsely and kinda defeated. He hoped George wouldn‘t go away now. The younger stood there, looking down at Ringo. „I am the reason?“ he said with a frown. „What did I do?“ „Nothing...“ he mumbled and hid his face in his hands. „I.... I am such a fool...“ he shook his head and began to pull at his hair. „You.. should go home... to your wife...“ he said and wanted to reach out to grab the bottle of wine, probably finishing it now. „Put that away.“ George said and grabbed Ringos hand that had grasped the bottle. „I am not going anywhere now... explain to me why I am the reason for your drinking... what did I do?“ „Nothing...“ Richard slurred but put the bottle back again. „Well you wouln‘t get shitfaced if I did nothing...hm?“ he sat down next to the elder. „You look sad...“ „And you look tired...“ „Well you basically woke me up in the middle of the night.“ „You... shouln‘t have come... mhm fine.“ Richard wanted to get up but he couldn‘t even stand properly and lost his balance, falling back on the couch. George gently put his hand on the others shoulder. „I can see that... please Tell me what has gotten into you, why you drank so much and called me.“ „George...“ The drummer rubbed his eyes and rested against the younger, gently nudging his arm. „Can‘t stop...“ „What?“ „Can‘t stop thinking about you... I...“ he mumbled and prepared himself that George would go any second when he realises what he was talking about. They sat there on the couch for quite a while and without thinking George wrapped an arm around the elder. And it‘s no good living withou you...“ he quietly sang and looked into sad, blue eyes that seemed to be wet from crying. „Why can‘t I stop it... thinking about you...“ the elder brang out and looked back at his friend. „Don‘t blame yourself Ritchie...I wouldn‘t be here if I could‘ve stopped myself from thinking about you...“ Ringos eyes widened and He brushed some tears away. „I couldn‘t stop thinking about you since the early days.“ George smiled a little tho his eyes looked sad. „Thought it would fade away... this feeling, this longing... turned out it never did.“ „I thought so too... the alcohol would make me forget about you... in this way.“ 

Richard sat up a little tho he wanted to stay close to the taller man, he felt secure when he was with him. „I should get you to bed, you need the sleep...“ George said and got up. „No... no, please stay here...“ Richard almost panicked and tried to get up, he felt dizzy when he was standing, he wanted to grab George by his shoulder for some support but didn‘t managed too and collapsed right in front of him. „Ringo!“ George was shocked for a moment and hoped the drummer was alright. He kneeled down beside him and turned him a little to the side, gently touching his cheek to wake him up again. „Hey... Ringo!“ There was no reaction at first until George could hear him mumbling something. „Bugger...“ the elder touched his head slightly and groaned a little from the pain in his head. „Come...“ George reaches out his arms and helped getting Ringo back on his feet. „I feel sick...“ „You are drunk.“ „I am not that drunk...“ The younger shook his head and managed to guide Ringo into the bathroom and let him step in the shower. The elder rested his head against the tiles. „I‘ll help you... some cold water may feel you a bit better.“ George stepped inside the shower as well, taking of Ringos shirt and trousers. The drummer didn‘t complain and maybe didn‘t really noticed what was going on right now as well. He just stood there, waiting for something to happen. George put his clothes aside, Ringo was only in his underwear now when George turned on the cold water. Richard gasped in surprise, letting out a cry when the cold water had hit his body. He began to shiver after a while and George turned it off again. „Feeling a bit better now?“ „Definetely colder...“ Ringo mumbled, his arms wrapped around himself, still shivering. „Here.“ his friend handed him a towel and he wrapped it around himself. „Come, we get you to bed...“ George gave him a tiny smile and Ringo followed him out of the bath and made his way into the bedroom. 

George was right behind him, looking around a little. Richard let the towel drop to the floor and sat down on the bed, he grabbed his pyjamas that laid under the sheets and put off his wet underwear , slipping on the pyjamas pants with some struggles. Nobody had turned on the light so only the full moon brang some light into the bedroom and George couldn‘t help but take a quick glimpse at Richard all naked. When the drummer was done he crawled under the sheets, grunting a little. „My head...“ There was silence for a while, George still standing there. „I... better go now...“ „No...Georgie please... don‘t leave me.“ The drummer insisted and turned to his side,looking with sad eyes at the younger. „Stay a little longer...“ he mumbled and George came closer to his bed before he sat down. „I need you....“ Ringo murmured and George noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. „I was a coward.... I thought it would fade away... this feeling...“ he sniffed and grabbed Georges hand. „I am not very happy these days... even when she is here.... I don‘t know...“ Seeing Ringo so sad broke Georges heart, he looked so weak, unhappy and he wondered how he could change that. 

He slipped off his shoes and put off his jacket and got under the sheets as well. „Hm?“ Ringo was surprised when he felt George laying down next to him, he was so close again and Richard felt his heartbeat quicken. „I am here for you now.“ George spoke softly, wrapping his arms around him, feeling his cold skin against his hands. „You are loved Ringo... don‘t you know that? No need to drink to forget... just listen to your Heart.“ George placed his chin on Richards shoulder while his hands were loosely around his waist. Ringo coul feel warm tears rolling down his cheeks once again but this time he cried because he felt kinda relieved. „You know that I loved you right from the start? Maybe I didn‘t show enough... maybe you didn‘t want to see but I loved you.... and I still do.... I have dreamed of this, holding you.“ The elder now turned around so he could face the other man,tho he couln‘t see all of his beautiful features. „George...“ „Shhh... no more explanations or sorrow today...“ Ringo nodded a little and George smiled a little, cuddling the smaller man even tighter now. Richard hid his face against Georges chest, sniffling a little, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. „Please stay with me...“ Richard mumbled, he had calmed down a little and gently nuzzled The youngers neck. George smiled a little, the gesture kinda innocent tho he wasn‘t quite sure if it was just the booze that had caused all of this. „I stay with you, right here.“ he answered and cupped Ringos face with his hands so he could look into his eyes. Ringos lips turned into a tiny smile and George couldn‘t help himself, leaning in closer to kiss him tenderly. He could taste the mix of wine and bourbon but he didn’t mind, enjoying the feel of such tender lips against his. Richard kissed back slowly at first, closing his eyes, melting into that simple feeling. They parted after a while, both realising what this kiss had meant for them. Ringo looked at George with fascination and smiled softly. The younger smiled back and brushed some strands of hair out of Richards face. „Ritchie...“ he mumbled and gently pet his head while Ringo snuggled up against him, his face resting in the crook of the others neck. „Georgie...“ he muttered and closed his eyes. „I love you.“ he added and George placed a kiss on top of the drummers head „I love you too.“


End file.
